Marking Sam Winchester
by SamDreams
Summary: Part of what I've come to now think of as my "Sam Winchester" series of one-shots. The Winchester brothers are taking a break from hunting and discussing their darker desires with each other. Mostly PWP but there is some relationship development in the story. Sam/Dean. WINCEST. Semi-sequel to "Waking Sam Winchester" but can be read as a stand-alone piece. Rated M for a reason.


_**Author's Note**__:_

_This is a semi-sequel to "Waking Sam Winchester," though it can be read as a stand-alone piece._

_Mostly PWP, though there's still a lot of relationship development between the brothers contained herein. This encounter is set sometime after "Dead Man's Blood" but before the finale of Season One._

_**__**WARNINGS**__: Established WINCEST, but it's still in the fledgling stages; BDSM and kink discussions in the story so warning for it just to be safe; explicit sexual content; language._

**~~~Marking Sam Winchester~~~**

Sam gasped as Dean's fingers threaded into his hair and pulled Sam in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Sam breathlessly when Dean finally pulled away.

"Do I need a reason?"

Sam blushed and smiled. "No, I just wasn't—"

Dean cut off his words with another kiss, this time pressing his tongue into Sam's mouth, plumbing it expertly until he heard his brother moan.

Dean was shirtless but still wore his faded blue jeans. Sam was next to him wearing one of Dean's old Van Halen t-shirts and black sweat pants. They were sitting on the motel's sofa, watching—or rather not watching-a _Tombstone_ DVD that they'd plucked out of the motel's meager video library earlier. For an extra $10 per night, the motel rented them a small DVD player. Dean had originally intended to go out and find some DVD porn to watch because this dump didn't offer _Casa Erotica_. But he'd tried to find a DVD rental place in town and there simply wasn't anything like that available in their rural surroundings. Red Box is missing out on a cash cow, he thought, then brought his focus back to the feel of Sam's soft lips and tongue against his own.

The boys had experienced several experimental sexual encounters with each other since that fateful day in Chicago a few weeks ago. They were growing more and more comfortable with their insatiable desire for one another. Still, they had a whole world left to explore, thought Dean, sucking Sam's tongue into his mouth.

Sam tasted the whiskey on Dean's tongue and moaned again. The flavor was solely Dean's and he loved it. He reveled in the feel of Dean's fingers in his hair. Moving his lips to his brother's neck, he told him so in a whisper.

Dean gave Sam's hair another playful yank. "You like it when I pull your hair?"

Sam merely gave a soft "Mmm" in response and nibbled Dean's collar bone.

"What else do you like, Sammy?" Dean asked softly, his husky voice even huskier with arousal. He slid his right hand up under Sam's t-shirt.

"Anything that involves you touching me."

"Anything?" Dean repeated, and pinched Sam's nipple lightly.

Sam let out another little "Mmm" as his lips worked their way across Dean's shoulder. Dean's cock swelled even further. "What if my touches weren't so soft?"

Dean heard Sam's breath catch, and Sam pulled back to look at his brother. Dean's hand was still on Sam's chest, so he could feel his heartbeat accelerate. "What do you mean?" asked Sam.

Without a word, Dean pinched Sam's nipple hard, giving it a small tug before letting it go again. Sam jumped. His face flamed and he swallowed hard. He was trying to find the right response but couldn't seem to form the words.

Dean watched all the emotions flicker across Sam's face. His brother's lips were wet and plumped from their kisses, and his thick mahogany hair was deliciously ruffled. Jesus, he thought. He's a fucking Adonis. "You don't have to answer now," he told Sam. He followed this with a slow, deep kiss designed to put his younger brother at ease again. He trailed a finger along Sam's strong jawline and let it slide lightly down his neck.

Sam pulled back and started to remove his t-shirt, but Dean gently smacked Sam's hands away. "I'll do that," he said, and lifted the cotton shirt over his brother's head. He flicked it across the room with a careless toss. "That's better." His hands moved slowly across Sam's muscled stomach and up to his chest.

Sam leaned forward. Dean's full, soft lips affected him like a drug. He nibbled the lower lip, pulling it and then pressing his tongue deep into Dean's mouth to taste him again.

"Dean?" he whispered against those luscious lips.

"Mmph?" came the response, muffled because Dean had pulled Sam in for another deep kiss.

"Do that again?"

Dean pulled back a bit to study his brother. "Do what?" He reached up and grabbed Sam's hair, pulling his head back. Dean nipped Sam's neck and then flicked his tongue over the bitten spot. "That?"

Sam swallowed, and Dean licked the Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down in front of him. "No," said Sam. "The other thing."

Moving his hand, Dean found Sam's right nipple and pinched it. "This?"

Sam made a soft gasping sound. "You like that, Sammy?" asked Dean, and pinched it harder.

Nodding, Sam leaned back to give his brother even more access. Dean took advantage and placed fingers of both hands on either nipple, and rolled them between his fingers, then pinched hard, pulled, and rolled them again. Sam moaned loudly.

"You like it when I play with those?" He did it again. Sam nodded. "You like it when it hurts a little, Sammy? Is that what you want?"

Sam's head was still thrown back, his eyes closed as Dean's fingers worked his nipples into hard pebbles. "Yes," he whispered so softly Dean almost didn't hear it.

Dean pinched in earnest the next time, somewhat nervous that he had gone too far. But Sam cried out and pushed toward him even more. Looking down, Dean could see his brother's cock straining against the material of his sweats.

"Stand up and take off your pants," he ordered.

Without a word of protest, Sam did as Dean told him. He stood there completely nude in front of Dean, his long, thick cock jutting out in front of him begging to be touched.

"Come here," Dean said, and moved his legs apart so Sam could stand between them directly in front of his brother.

Dean pressed a kiss on the tip of Sam's weeping cock, then flicked it with his tongue. "Sammy, do you want us to play rough?"

"Yes," whispered Sam, desperately wishing Dean would swallow him down to the root.

"How rough, exactly?" Dean slurped the mushroom tip into his mouth and let it pop back out again.

Sam whimpered. "As rough as you want."

This surprised Dean. His brother didn't seem the type to get off on pain. And Dean had spent his whole life trying to prevent his brother from being hurt. He had to consider exactly how far he'd be willing to go in that department, though deep down inside, he knew how far he wanted to go.

Sam stroked Dean's hair. "I trust you."

"I know. I don't trust myself."

"What do you mean?"

Dean licked his lips and ran his hands up and down Sam's thighs. "Not now. Let's talk about it later." He pulled Sam's cock deep into his mouth, eliciting a low groan from his brother.

Sam said breathlessly, "Dean…please."

"Getting there."

"No…not that." He put his hand beneath Dean's chin and raised his brother's face so their eyes met. "Please. Tell me what you meant."

Dean gave a soft sigh, then took Sam's hand and pulled him down to sit beside him on the sofa. He knew Sam wouldn't stop asking until he answered, and wouldn't let Dean just pretend he hadn't said it. "I love the idea."

"Of what? Being rough with me?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, not meeting his brother's gaze.

Sam leaned in for another slow kiss, then pulled back again. "I daydream about it all the time."

Dean looked up. "You do?"

Sam nodded. "All the time."

"What do you think about?"

Blushing, Sam smiled and looked away. "All kinds of things. I…I like you being in control. I like you making me do things, or telling me I can or can't do things." He paused, then added, "During sex, of course. If you try to boss me around on a hunt I'll kick your ass."

Dean chuckled. "You wish." Then: "How do you feel about…toys?"

Sam's eyebrows winged up. "What kind?"

Shrugging, Dean replied, "I don't know. All kinds."

Sam grinned at him. "Tomorrow we'll look online and find some good things we want to try."

Dean's heart flipped in his chest at the sight of Sam's dimples, that brilliant smile. His face shone with excitement and his eyes looked at Dean with complete trust. Dean lost his breath for the slightest pause, then answered, "Okay."

"But Dean…" Sam kissed his brother again. "Tonight I want you to be rough with me. Use your hands. I want to feel your mark on me tomorrow when I wake up."

Dean's cock jumped when Sam said this, and he quickly unfastened his jeans and yanked them off. He grabbed his little brother and pulled him onto his lap so Sam's long legs straddled him. Dean ran his strong hands up and down Sam's back, then cupped his ass cheeks and squeezed hard. "Kiss me, Sammy."

Sam did. He wrapped his lean, muscular arms around his brother's shoulders and laid a searing kiss on Dean's full lips that left them both breathing hard. Sam's hips thrust forward and their cocks rubbed together, both of them rock-hard and leaking precome.

"Naughty boy," whispered Dean. Without warning, he smacked Sam's ass. His brother gasped and jumped in surprise. "Did I say you could rub your cock on mine?"

Dean felt the heat of Sam's blush. The flush suffused his face and crept all the way down his neck. Dean leaned in and bit down hard against the side of Sam's heated neck, pulling a loud gasp from his brother.

Dean thought of something then and pulled back. He saw the angry red mark left by his teeth on Sam's slender neck. "If you want me to get rough, maybe we should have a code or something. You know, I think people have safe words they use in case it gets to be too much."

Sam kissed Dean's forehead, then his nose, then gave a light peck against his big brother's full mouth. "It won't be too much. I know you. You won't hurt me."

Dean swallowed hard. He had to confess something else to his brother that was really hard for him to admit. "Sam…"

"Hm?" Sam murmured, trailing kisses down the side of Dean's neck and across his shoulder.

"I'm…I'm scared." Dean said it very softly and cleared his throat.

That stopped Sam in mid-kiss and he pulled back, a look of astonishment on his face. His big brother wasn't scared of anything. Ever. "What?" he asked, quite certain he must've heard wrong.

Wetting his lips with a quick flick of his tongue, Dean looked away from his brother's searching gaze and repeated, "Not scared. Worried."

No, Sam thought. Scared. He'd never seen his brother look like this before. "Worried about what?"

"Sometimes…before we started—" he paused and waved a hand, "—this, sometimes I would imagine doing things to you."

"Me, too," whispered Sam, and brought his hand up to stroke Dean's hair.

"No, Sam, you don't understand."

"Then tell me."

Sighing heavily, Dean continued. "My favorite thing to think about when I was jacking off was…making you come while you were in pain."

Sam didn't respond for a full minute, and Dean squirmed under his brother's steady, thoughtful gaze. "You know, this whole rough thing, it's not a good idea, let's just forget we ever—"Dean was cut off by Sam's mouth slanting across his again. Sam pressed his body close and pulled Dean forward, closer, wanting as much contact against him as possible.

After a couple minutes of sizzling French kisses, Dean was off kilter. And Sam knocked him for another loop when he said, "I have a hard time getting off unless I think of you causing me pain, begging for mercy."

"What?" asked Dean, his jade eyes latching onto his brother's darker ones.

"I've always thought of you like that. I want to be yours. I want you to do whatever you want with me."

"Sammy…I could never really hurt you, you know that."

"Of course I know that. So why are you scared?"

"Because…because it scares me that I like the thought of you crying out in pain when all I've ever wanted to do is keep you safe."

Sam held Dean's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "But it will never be that kind of pain."

"Well, you don't know the things I've thought about doing."

"Now you're just making me hornier," quipped Sam.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Sam kissed him again. "Tell me what kinds of things."

Dean sank both hands into Sam's hair and let his fingers play in the thick, silky strands. He had always loved Sam's hair. Loved the way it curled up on the ends, loved the way his bangs almost fell into his brother's beautiful hazel eyes. In this light, Sam's eyes looked the most wondrous shade of forest green. But Dean knew that they often seemed to change color depending on what Sam wore, or what the ambient light might be.

"I want you to grow your hair longer for me. I want to have more to grab." In demonstration, he tugged Sam's head backwards and leaned in to kiss and lick a path from beneath his chin down to his collar bone.

"I will, I promise," responded Sam, his voice wavering with his arousal.

Suddenly Dean pulled away. "God, I want your mouth. Suck my cock, Sammy."

Sam didn't hesitate. He climbed off Dean's lap and knelt in front of his brother, pushing Dean's knees wide to give himself plenty of access. He bent his head down and ran his tongue around the ridge of the mushroom tip, drawing a long, soft sigh from his brother. Dean leaned back and let the pleasure wash over him when he felt Sam slip his hot mouth completely down to the base of Dean's shaft, holding it there for several beats before slowly pulling back up again. He pressed his tongue against the underside of his brother's cock and wiggled it slowly upward and back down, using his other hand to roll Dean's balls gently but firmly, coaxing more response. Dean's eyes opened then to focus on his brother's mouth. He watched intently as Sam worked his lips back and forth along Dean's thick, full member, and groaned at the look of sheer enjoyment on Sam's face as he concentrated on his task.

"Faster, Sammy. Feels so good."

Sam complied, squeezing Dean's dick in strong fingers as his mouth sucked harder and faster. Each thrust downward brought Dean's cock into Sam's throat, and he loved the way it filled him. Dean felt it too, felt the head of his cock bumping deep into Sam's throat, and he grunted appreciatively.

"I'm gonna come…yes, Sammy…oh…"

Sam sucked as hard as he could, bringing Dean's throbbing cock deep into his mouth, and tasted the hot salty fluid as it spurted down his throat. Dean arched back, thrusting his cock deeper into Sam's mouth, and moaned loudly as the release overtook him.

Sam leaned forward slightly and rested his head on Dean's stomach, his hands on either side of his brother's hips.

"God, Sam, that was…" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"You taste so good," replied Sam in a soft voice.

Dean played his fingers through his brother's hair again. "I want to taste you now."

Sam didn't move. "Dean?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Dean whispered back, still caressing Sam's hair.

"I want to come with you inside me."

His heart pounding at these words, Dean lifted Sam's face so their eyes met. "I want you to come with me inside you too, Sammy. But we aren't ready for that. We don't have the…stuff for it."

"I don't care."

"C'mere," Dean urged, pulling Sam up until his little brother was straddling Dean's lap again. He held Sam's face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss. "I care. We've got all the time in the world. Tomorrow we'll look up all kinds of fun stuff and we'll get everything we need. We can do anything you want." He kissed Sam's nose. "But tonight, I want to feel you come in my mouth."

Without words, they read each other's minds and both moved in unison to the king bed in the motel room. Sam stretched out on his back, and Dean propped himself up on one arm against Sam's right side. "I remember what you said earlier," said Dean, letting his fingers draw imaginary circles around Sam's abdomen.

Sam's brow furrowed. "About what?"

"You still want me to mark you?"

Sam's hazel eyes turned from green to almost brown then. He said nothing, but he gave a fervent nod.

Dean's hand moved to cup Sam's balls and pull against them playfully, then roll them gently in his grasp. "We need a safe word."

"You pick it."

"It's not me who's gonna be sayin' it," argued Dean in a playful tone as his strong, calloused fingers circled Sam's cock and squeezed.

Sam gasped. "I can't think when you're doing that."

Dean pressed a soft kiss against Sam's neck. "I'm gonna give you the world's biggest hickey so everyone who sees your neck knows what you've been doing."

Sam chuckled. "It's like I'm in eighth grade all over again."

"Janie told Timmy who told Robbie that you like me. Is that true? Will you 'go' with me, Sam?" asked Dean in a high-pitched voice, batting his lashes.

Laughing, Sam pulled Dean down for a deep kiss. They both grew serious again as Dean's fingers continued working Sam's cock in a very slow rhythm. Dean plunged his tongue deftly in and out of Sam's mouth, mirroring what he wanted to do with his brother's hard length.

Then he moved his lips and teeth to the tender skin of Sam's neck and gave Sam the hickey that he'd promised. Sam gasped and moaned as Dean sucked his soft skin between his teeth, pulling and nipping. Dean's fingers stayed busy along Sam's shaft, and now Sam was aching to come.

"Dean, please…"

Dean finished his work on Sam's neck and moved his mouth between his brother's legs. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

Dean pressed Sam's long legs even further apart and kissed the inner right thigh before sucking a bit of skin between his teeth, pulling and tugging just as he had against Sam's neck. Sam jerked in surprise then moaned softly. After several moments, Dean moved to the left inner thigh and gave Sam another love bite. As he marked his brother, his fingers never stilled against Sam's rock-hard cock.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to come in your mouth," Sam answered. He was so aroused he almost couldn't catch a full breath.

Dean drove his mouth down onto Sam's cock, immediately pulling hard and long until Sam's groans were so loud he thought their neighbors might begin pounding on the walls.

Sam's orgasm shook him hard, and he let out a half-shout when his release jetted into Dean's waiting mouth. Dean lapped it all up and sucked until the last tremor died down, then let Sam's cock fall limply from his mouth. He kissed a path upwards from his brother's pelvis to the angry red bite against Sam's neck.

"That'll leave a mark for sure," he told Sam.

"Good." Sam's hand stroked his brother's hair and he pulled Dean closer for a kiss. "I want your marks on me."

Dean moved to lay on his back and caught his breath. After a moment, Sam rolled over and curled against Dean, resting his head on Dean's strong chest.

"I know! Funkytown."

"What?"

"Our safe word. If you're in serious trouble. Funkytown."

Sam giggled softly. "Well. It certainly can't get misconstrued, that's for sure."

Dean chuckled with him. "Then Funkytown it is."

They lay together snuggling quietly for several minutes. Sam finally broke the silence with a whispered, "Dean?"

"Hm?" Dean absently twirled locks of Sam's hair around his fingers as he lay there with his eyes closed.

"Don't make fun of me."

"For what?"

"I love you. I mean…I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Dean didn't answer right away, so overcome with emotion that he had to recover his composure and his voice. He hadn't expected that at all. His arm wrapped tightly around his little brother and squeezed him close. "I love you too, Sammy. Always."

**~~~THE END~~~**


End file.
